Hisoka
Hisoka is a recurring character from Hunter x Hunter. He made his debut in The Devil's Carnival. Canon Hisoka is a recurring antagonist, and sometimes ally, in the manga and anime series Hunter x Hunter. An enigma of a person with a lust for murder, Hisoka is an accomplished "hunter," a person with an occupation that comprises of hunting, whether it be criminals, treasures, or the like. Motivated solely by the thought of encountering an opponent strong enough to face him at full power, Hisoka flip-flops between acting as an antagonist and ally to the protagonists, wishing to fight them to see how strong they have become one moment, and then aiding them in whatever daunting task they might face the next if it also serves his self-interest. Pre-Convergence Sometime after the events of the Yorknew City Arc, Hisoka finds himself somewhat bored and disappointed after finding out that someone powerful he had been looking to fight for some time had lost his powers. Mulling over this, believing that he will be bored for quite some time now, he eventually bumps into Samhain, a visitor from another world who wants to spread the interest of Halloween throughout the multiverse, who takes a liking to the jester for his unruly tendencies. Before they could interact for very long, however, the two of them would find themselves suddenly transported into a strange carnival, alongside other people. Plot Involvement The Devil's Carnival Hisoka had made quite the impression on the other participants of the carnival, having stood out due to his appearance and strange characteristics. Due to his tendency to become "aroused" when nearby anyone whom he believes to be strong enough to face him, Hisoka could hardly hide his bliss, wanting very much to fight a number of other people, notably Deadpool, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, and a few others. In order to hold himself over, he ended up murdering Spike Scarlatti. Sometime during the event, Hisoka had made quite a few discoveries about the carnival and its true purpose. Welcome to the Falls As can be assumed, Hisoka, along with the other participants of The Devil's Carnival, had been trapped within the carnival during the majority of the events of Welcome to the Falls. During the climactic battle of the event, all of the participants of the carnival were freed from their confines, and coerced into helping the other Survivors do battle with the masterminds; Bill Cipher and the Reverse Twins. During the fight, he launched Daisuke and Gideon Gleeful flying right at Mabel Gleeful using his Bungee Gum ability. After Bill would be defeated and the twins would admit defeat, Hisoka, believing that the fight was all in good fun from his perspective, lets the enemy go, discussing hopes that they would fight again in the future. When the Coalition would arrive, contacted by Mom Lalonde to rescue everyone, Leia Rolando, a part of the rescue crew, would arrest Hisoka for a count of murder after Dipper Pines would call him out. Hisoka would voluntarily surrender, deciding that he is too tired to resist, and deciding that perhaps the Coalition HQ would have a number of strong people to fight when he would have the energy again. Civil War In the prologue, after a brief recess had been called in the Multiversal Summit between the many organizations that maintain peace throughout, Revolver Ocelot took note of a disturbance coming from the Holding Cells area, and decided to investigate, with a few Survivors coming along to help. There, it was revealed that the cause of the disturbance was Hisoka, who had been driven somewhat mad for the moment due to being in the presence of a great number of those he considered to be strong enough to garner his attention, much to the chagrin of his cellmate, Handsome Jack. He engaged in a brief conversation with the Survivors, seeming to strongly imply that there was a traitor in the midst of the Coalition for whatever reason. In the beginning of the first chapter, when Ilona's explosion had rocked the entire Coalition HQ, the force of it disabled the security system of the Holding Cells, seeming to allow Hisoka to escape. His whereabouts remained unknown for the remainder of the event, though during the beginning of the second chapter, it is strongly implied that he was the one who killed the United Nations agents transporting Ilona. It is confirmed during the third chapter that the mysterious aforementioned traitor was really the one who infiltrated the Holding Cells after the chaos immediately following Ilona's explosion and freed Hisoka. Hisoka, who had remained missing during the rest of the war, reappeared in the final battle, shortly after Ocelot had revealed himself to be the traitor in the midst of the Coalition. As he prepared to make his escape and some of the Survivors attempted to go after him, it was then that Hisoka appeared, having been instructed by Ocelot to hold them off, and in exchange, Hisoka would be able to fight the strong opponents he had his eyes on. In the battle, he primarily engaged against Bekka and Stiles Stilinski, eventually being defeated and being thrown back into custody, where he continues to remain now. Epilogue(s) The Devil's Carnival After the investigation of Scarlatti's murder had reached a dead end, Hisoka would stand up and reveal himself as the murderer, revealing to the other participants that they had "failed" the task set for them within the carnival, explaining how the world in which they resided in was literally a story book come to life, and that, by the logic that every mystery needed to be adequately solved by the characters' own talents, everybody was stuck inside this "story" indefinitely, as they had failed to solve the mystery, stuck in the carnival until "another story within the storybook would be solved," alluding to another death game within the very same book that was about to be told soon. Welcome to the Falls Hisoka was subsequently put into a jail cell located within the Coalition HQ, with the jester expressing delight in the potential amount of powerful fighters he can come across here. Character Relationships * Gon Freecss - The protagonist of Hunter x Hunter who appeared in Trouble in Paradise. Hisoka is an uneasy acquaintance of Gon's, initially appearing as a rival and enemy, and later, a reluctant (on Gon's part) ally. Hisoka is attracted to the potential and latent power that Gon holds, and intends to wait for him to achieve his full potential before killing him, drawn to such power. * Samhain - A major character from Trick 'r Treat who also debuted in The Devil's Carnival. The two of them forged an odd friendship, both of them similar in that they possessed many mannerisms that others would consider uncanny, and were amused by the others' delight in murder. * Bazett Fraga McRemitz - A character from Fate/hollow ataraxia who also made her debut in The Devil's Carnival. She is one of the many people whom Hisoka displays an attraction to due to her possessing a high amount of power, but he is particularly fixated on her due to her being one of the few people who doesn't decide to just ignore him, instead making her disdain for him clear. They interact briefly with each other in Welcome to the Falls, which Bazett grudgingly fighting the Reverse Twins alongside him. Trivia * Though revealed much later in the manga, his last name is "Morow." Category:Characters Category:Hunter x Hunter characters Category:Traitors Category:The Devil's Carnival Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:NPCs Category:Civil War